The present disclosure relates to a composite electronic component and a manufacturing method thereof.
A multilayer ceramic capacitor, a multilayer electronic component, is mounted on printed circuit boards of various electronic products such as display devices including liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and the like, computers, smart phones, mobile phones, and the like to thereby serve to charge or discharge electricity.
The above-mentioned multilayer ceramic capacitor (MLCC) may be used as a component of various electronic devices due to advantages such as a small size, high capacitance, and ease of mounting.
The multilayer ceramic capacitor may have a structure in which a plurality of dielectric layers and internal electrodes disposed between the dielectric layers and having different polarities are alternately stacked.
Since the dielectric layer as described above has piezoelectricity and electrostriction, when direct current (DC) voltage or alternating current (AC) voltage is applied to the multilayer ceramic capacitor, a piezoelectric phenomenon may be generated between the internal electrodes, thereby generating vibrations.
These vibrations are transferred to a printed circuit board on which the multilayer ceramic capacitor is mounted through solders of the multilayer ceramic capacitor, and thus an entire printed circuit board becomes an acoustic reflective surface generating vibrations as noise. The vibration sound may have a frequency corresponding to an audio frequency range of 20 Hz to 20,000 Hz potentially causing user discomfort. The vibration noise causing listener discomfort as described above is referred to as acoustic noise.
In order to decrease acoustic noise, research into a product in which thickness of a lower cover layer of the multilayer ceramic capacitor is increased has been conducted. However, research into a product having a greater effect of decreasing acoustic noise has been further required.
Further, various methods such as a method of changing a structure and materials of the capacitor, or the like, have been attempted in order to improve electrical properties such as equivalent series resistance (ESR), equivalent series inductance (ESL), and the like.